A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a building fixture protection apparatus, and, more particularly to a building fixture protection apparatus having protective panels and a plurality of quick connect/disconnect means, wherein the building fixture protection apparatus easily fits over an existing building fixture in a minimal amount of time, facilitating the process of safeguarding the building fixture prior to the arrival of vandals or a dangerous storm.
B. Description of the Related Art
Buildings and homes may suffer destruction from a variety of sources. One such source is vandalism. U.S. News and World Reports estimated vandalism costs to exceed $4.22 billion in the United States alone. Of this, $600 million is attributable to replacements of glass. A recurring problem throughout the country is the destruction of windows and doors of unoccupied buildings caused by rampant vandals.
Another source of home and building destruction is violent storms, such as hurricanes, gales, high winds, tropical storms, and tornados. A powerful hurricane, for example, can kill more people and destroy more property than any other natural disaster. In the United States, the hurricane death toll has greatly diminished due to timely warnings of approaching storms, but damage to homes and buildings continues to mount. In 1999, hurricane-caused property damage amounted to $100 billion.
During hurricanes, tornados, and gales homes and buildings may be damaged by high winds and wind-borne debris. As winds increase, pressure exerted to such structures increases a disproportionate rate. The pressure force exerted on structures increases with the square of the wind speed so that a threefold increase in windspeed gives a ninefold increase in pressure. A 25 mph wind causes 1.6 pounds of pressure per square foot. Thus, a four-by-eight sheet of plywood will be pushed by a force of 50 pounds. In 75 mph winds, that force becomes 450 pounds, and in 125 mph winds, it becomes 1,250 pounds.
If windows, doors, and other similar building fixtures are not protected from vandals"" rocks (or other objects) and storms"" high winds, such fixtures invariably become destroyed, allowing entry into the building by vandals or allowing high winds inside the home or building. Once vandals or high winds enter a structure, further destruction typically ensues.
To safeguard against this, the conventional solution has been to nail sheets of plywood over windows, doors, and similar building fixtures to provide as much protection for the home or building as possible. Unfortunately, this is a labor-intensive and time-consuming task, and many individuals procrastinate as long as possible, largely due to this factor, and sometimes in hopes that the track of the storm will deviate and the full force of the storm will not be realized. Another problem, especially for the elderly, is that they are unable to lift heavy sheets of plywood even if they wanted to protect their home fixtures in such a manner. Still another problem associated with the conventional solution is that once the storm is over or when the building is to become occupied, removal of the plywood and nails causes damage to the fixture, especially portion of the building where the nails are removed from. These factors further exasperate the problem associated with protecting one""s home or building from the destructive force of vandals and storms.
The related art patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,699,079, 2,519,132, and 4,656,778, typically disclose providing a storm window assembly externally to a conventional window. All of the storm window assemblies described in these references include unprotected glass storm windows that are just as vulnerable to breakage as the conventional window. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,519,132 and 4,656,778 both use screws to attach the storm window assembly, providing a task as labor-intensive and time-consuming as nailing sheets of plywood over windows. U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,079 discloses removably attaching the storm window assembly via hook clips. However, such hook clips enable the assembly to be swingably supported rather than fixedly supported against the conventional window.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an easier, less labor-intensive and time-consuming way to protect a home or building from storms and vandals.
An object of the invention is to provide an easier, less labor-intensive and time-consuming way to protect a home or building from storms and vandals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for protecting a home or a building from a storm or vandals that is lightweight and easy to install.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a means for protecting a home or a building from a storm or vandals that does not damage the existing fixture upon removal.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be learned from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, one aspect of the invention comprises a building fixture protection apparatus that quickly connects and disconnects from a periphery around an existing building fixture to protect the building fixture from damage, the building fixture protection apparatus including: a panel member sized to cover at least a portion of the building fixture; and a plurality of connection means provided at select portions of the panel member, the plurality of connection means quickly connecting and disconnecting the panel member to and from a plurality of mating connection means provided in the periphery around the building fixture.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.